


it's okay, 'cause you're kind of cute

by celestialminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bets & Wagers, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/celestialminghao
Summary: "That's literally... So fucked up," Junhui says bluntly.Mingyu responds with a scoff. "Shit Junhui - It's not like I'm asking you to make the guy fall in love with you!"--Mingyu asks Junhui to do that shitty thing where he flirts with someone and gets money. But like, not in a shitty way. That's what Mingyu says anyways. Junhui decides, no, it's too shitty. So he tells Minghao immediately what is happening.But like, it's okay, 'cause he's kind of cute.





	it's okay, 'cause you're kind of cute

"That's literally... So fucked up," Junhui says bluntly.

Mingyu responds with a scoff. "Shit Junhui - It's not like I'm asking you to make the guy fall in _love_ with you!"

"Imagine if it happened to you, though."

Mingyu was someone Junhui was friends with - not best friends, but he knew his roommate so they hung out sometimes. They were strolling around in the library, looking for Wonwoo - the roommate - he was lost in the fiction section, Junhui was sure of  it.

Mingyu was also just finished asking Junhui a very strange question. "What's your deal with him anyways?"

"Minghao?" Mingyu asks. Junhui nods, so Mingyu continues. "He's been on my ass lately about everything - work, school, dates... I just need him distracted for a while."

"And you think I can accomplish that for you?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Junhui looks over his shoulder - Mingyu said he spotted Minghao somewhere in the building, but considering Junhui's never even seen the guy before, he's not sure who he's looking out for. "Why me?"  
"Uh..." Mingyu looks to where Junhui was just glancing to. "'Dunno... You guys have stuff in common."

"Like?"

"You both are Chinese."

Junhui makes a face. "Anything else?"

"... Minghao dances."

Junhui is ready to rip his hair out - not too sure if he means his own hair or Mingyu's hair. "I'm not gonna flirt with some guy just so you can... I don't know, go on dates?" Junhui waits in a second of silence. "Does he like you or something?"

It's Mingyu's turn to make a face. "No. At least, I don't think so... Look, he's just lonely s'all. We're roommates, so we... Had to befriend each other? But he doesn't have a lot of friends, okay? I think it's the language barriers... He definitely prefers Mandarin. I just want to give him something to make him happy."

"But why do I have to flirt with him-"

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

Junhui thinks of the camera he's been saving up for, and selfishly agrees to go through with Mingyu's plan on the spot. "Fine. I'll do it."

Mingyu gives Junhui a shit-eating grin before pointing off to the non-fiction section. "I think he's over there. Glasses and black hair, you'll know him when you see him."

\--

There were three people browsing through the non-fiction section. The first was a girl with dyed blue hair, a boy with brown hair and a lip ring, and then a twig with a mop of black hair and circle glasses.  
Junhui decides that's probably Minghao.

They stand next to each other for a second, Junhui bites his lip so hard it bleeds a little. A sharp copper taste spreads across his tongue and he licks at the wound until the blood stops. "Uh-" Junhui starts and then immediately retracts back into himself.

But Minghao heard him. "Huh - Am I in your way?" He steps back, but Junhui shakes his head.

"No- Shit- Uh..." He struggles to form a sentence. Minghao is surprised to hear someone speaking Mandarin - especially considering the situation. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"Kim Mingyu, your roommate. He sent me over here to..." Junhui eyes the two others in the isle with them. "Flirt with you? He said he wants you to have a distraction."

Minghao took it surprisingly well. "Distraction? Distraction from what?"

"Him, I think."

Minghao rolls his eyes. "God- I literally- I asked to hang out with him and he literally asked me, 'Don't you have friends, Myungho?' Like. That bitch called me Myungho, 'cause he knows I hate it and I would just ignore him." He rolls his eyes. "I just wanted to get closer to my fuckin' roommate. I guess I annoyed him."   
  
Junhui snorted at Mingyu being refered to as 'that bitch.' He decides quietly that Minghao seemed like an okay guy. "Anyways. I think he was expecting us to, like, become friends."

"By flirting with me?"

"I'm straight." Junhui shrugs. "Platonic flirting?"

"Ah," Minghao nods. "Yeah that, I'm not."

"Straight, you mean?"

"What else would I mean?"

They kind of stare at each other for a moment, before bursting out in embarrasing laughter.

Minghao takes the oppourtunity to continue with the topic of the adformentioned bitch. "Did he really think it would work?" He asks. "Like, this?"

Junhui shrugs. "Dunno. Promised me fifty bucks, though."

Minghao smiles. "I think I know how to get back at him."

\--

Mingyu had found Wonwoo - along with their other friend, Seungcheol. Minghao turned to Junhui just before they went up to meet them. "Do you know them, too?" Junhui nods. "How have I not met you?"

Junhui jerks his head in the direction of Wonwoo. "He's my roommate, and I've met Cheol Hyung a couple of times."

Minghao laughs a bit. "Korean honorifics while speaking Mandarin sounds weird as hell." He switches to Korean. "Nice to know someone else that speaks Mandarin, though." And Junhui is only just now noticing the accent Minghao has when he speaks Korean. It's a little cute.

Minghao takes Junhui's hand and waves over towards Mingyu. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"Came lookin' for Wonwoo..." Mingyu nods to their hands. "What's this?"

"Going on a date with him, his name is Junhui."

Mingyu looks to Junhui with raises eyebrows. "Oh, cool. What do you guys plan to do?"

"Dinner," Junhui answers. He holds Minghao's hand a bit tighter. "Then maybe back to my apartment."

"Give Wonwoo a heads up, at least," Mingyu jokes.

When they turn to leave, Mingyu tugs Junhui back for a second. "Are you good?"

Junhui smiles. "I'm great."

\--

They ended up getting Wendy's for dinner, and they sat outside sharing fries. "He thinks we're on a date," Minghao says.

"It basically is," Junhui muses back.

Minghao makes a face. "You're straight."

"But I didn't hate holding your hand."

"You're oddly calm about questioning your sexuality."

Junhui shrugs. "I've never seen sexuality as a big deal - I mean, I know it is, but for me... I've never really saw it as something I really need to get stressed out over." He eats a french fry. "I thought straight 'cause I've fucked girls before. But, I would fuck a guy."

"Sounds gay," Minghao adds, his cheeks the slightest pink. "But at least you're getting fifty bucks now."

"I'll split it with you," Junhui offers.

"Or, you could just fuck me," he teases.

\--

Wonwoo was sitting on the couch in the living room when Junhui enters, Minghao at his heels. "Minghao?"

"Hey,"

"You know Junhui?"

It's Junhui's turn to answer. "We had a date today."

Wonwoo blinks. "Aren't you-"

"Bi. I think, anyways."

Minghao leans against Junhui's back, Junhui is holding Minghao's hand again. "Should I leave?" Wonwoo asks, looking from Junhui to Minghao and Minghao to Junhui.

"Up to you, my friend," MInghao shrugs. "Wouldn't mind a third."

Wonwoo leaves, his lips pressed into a thin line and his face red. Minghao laughs evilly.

 "You're awful," Junhui sighs. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Minghao smiles, and pushes more into Junhui. "Eh, I think you're enjoying it."

He climbs onto his lap and Junhui feels his heart thump hard.

More. More. More.

\--

"Unbelievable," Mingyu gapes. "Unbe-fucking-lievable."

"How?" Soonyoung - another unknown, but otherwise mutual friend.

"Mingyu bet me fifty bucks to flirt with Minghao," Junhui says.

Jihoon - only a friend of Junhui's - throws something at Mingyu. "Dude, that's fucked up."

"And then Junhui immediately told me what was happening."

"Minghao called you a bitch."

"Dude!"

Minghao laughs. "And then we actually went on a date."

"And then they kicked me out my own fucking apartment cause they wanted to fuck."

Junhui shrugs and pulls Minghao onto his lap. "Sucks to suck." 

"Isn't that what Minghao did?"

Minghao gasps, slightly offended. "More like _Junhui_ -"

"I'm not paying you fifty bucks anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid and makes no sense and was completely self indulgent thank you for reading


End file.
